crusaders_of_dusk_and_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Livena the Blue
Titles The Mother of Mysteries Northern Water Domain Arcana Artifacts and Symbols The Estate The Spiral Mythos From the Book of Dragons, preserved by the Elves during the time of madness: Livena was once a human mage of great power. In her quest to unlock the mysteries of the universe her research brought her across puzzles from across the world and history. She was also said to be a woman of incredible beauty, and her research was constantly interrupted by suitors seeking her hand. To preserve her time to study and research, Livena issued a challenge to all that would court her. She said she would only give her hand to the man who could bring her a mystery she could not solve. However, as with every challenge there was a catch. Should a man offer her a mystery and she solved it, than he must give up a year of his life in her service. The first year so many men came to seek her hand that Livena set them to the task of building her a private residence on a hill outside of the city. The novelty of the woman who could solve any puzzle or riddle began to bring not only wealthy men, but also women and people of every station. Many who had no other place to go would come and ask a simple question she could answer only to take advantage of a place in her service. After ten years, the number of suitors dwindled, but enough had come that Livena was able to move her and her vast library into the new estate. Many stories tell of the home of Livena. It had a magical garden that grew every type of food imaginable, had a room where people could teleport to anywhere in the world to acquire what their mistress needed, and became home to many magical creatures from across the planes that Livena summoned to aide in her research. Livena studied all kinds of magic, even necromancy, anything that presented a new challenge to her. Livena was said to be especially close to the creatures of the water plane, some of whom came to seek her out because of her kind reputation to their kind. Livena's magic sustained her life and slowed her aging so that after a hundred years she was still as lovely as the day she began her studies. After so long, many forgot or gave up on reaching her and her servants dwindled with every passing year. Livena sustained herself on her magic, and the rest of the estate became the domain of the creatures she had studied. To the outside world the estate became an abandoned heap of dust and cobwebs. As Livena began to slip from the minds of the living people, one more man approached the estate. He was an old man with a long mane of silver hair, and he approached the estate after many had warned him to stay away from it. He stood at it's gates and demanded in a loud voice to see the mistress of the house. As the crowd from the city gathered they were stunned when a beautiful woman dressed all in blue with long dark hair stepped out of the spiders and dust of the estate doors. The woman asked what riddle the man had brought her, and the man leaned down and whispered into her ear. After he leaned up, the woman stared at him and shook her head. The man reached out his hand and as the woman took it, they and the entire estate disappeared in the wind. The people of the city slowly dispersed and left the scene. It wasn't until later that the clerics and scholars noticed that there was a new star shining in the northern night sky, glowing with a brilliant blue light. The Court of Dragons Directory